Skelita Calaveras
Skelita Calaveras is a 2012-introduced and all-around character. She is a skeleton and a student at Monster High. Born and raised in Hexico in a warm and supportive houshold, Skelita chose to take a risk and leave the nest. She set out on her own after befriending fellow fashion designers Clawdeen Wolf and Jinafire Long in Scaris and traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to share classes with the both of them. Skelita is a strongly family-oriented girl, drawing inspiration from her heritage whenever she needs to be creative. She is gentle and soft-spoken, which would put her at a disadvantage if not for her ability to win people over with her passion. Portrayers She is voiced by Laura Bailey in English. She is voiced by Lety López un Latin American Spanish. Appearance Skelita's body consists primarily of bones, though she has curled black hair with marigold streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembles a sugar skull and she has visible black vertical lines on her lips. Relationships Family Based on artwork of Skelita, her family consists of a mother, father, brother, grandmother and herself. All of them are skeletons. Her sketchbook also mentions she has an aunt named Catrina and at least one cousin, who had recently celebrated her Quincenscara. A grandmother has appeared in "Scare-itage", presumably the mother of Skelita's father. She may or may not be the grandmother in the picture in Skelita's diary, who looks more like she'd be her mother's mother. Friends According to her biography she is friends with Jinafire Long and Clawdeen Wolf. Pet In her diary, Skelita mentions having a pet butterfly named Nati. The Calaveras household also contains a skeletal dog. On the website profile she mentions that millions of Monarch butterflies are also her pets when ever they visit back from winter. Timeline * June 21, 2012: Amazon puts up a list of upcoming doll lines, revealing the existence of Skelita Calaveras. Possibly taking this as a 'Go', photos of the dolls are released by Monster High Parents. Mattel responds immediately with an order to Amazon to remove the listings and a grand scale internet order to remove the images on account of copyright infringement. Evidently, the information was not yet to be revealed. * June 26, 2012: Mattel registers the trademark for Skelita Calaveras. * July 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras debuts at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile art is revealed. * November 1, 2012: Mattel introduces Skelita Calaveras fully on Facebook and Tumblr. * Mid November, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's first doll is released as part of the Scaris: City of Frights series. * December 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Early 2013: Listings for Skelita, most notably those of Argos, refer to her as Skeletrina Calaveras. * March 3, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Scaris: City of Frights". * March 21, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scare-itage". * April 2, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her Ghoulfriends book debut in Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun. Notes * "Skelita" is a cross-language portmanteau of "skeleton" and the suffix "-ita". "-ita" is Spanish and denotes the diminutive female form of a word, meaning that Skelita's name roughly translates to "little (female) skeleton". * Skelita is based on the family background of Natalie Villegas, the designer.Skelita's inspiration board at SDCCI 2012 Gallery SDCCI 2012 - Skelita inspiration.jpg AS.png|Skelita's artwork from Monster High Korea Facebook page Profile art - Art Class Skelita.PNG Profile art - IHA Skelita.jpg Profile art - IHA Skelita.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skeletons Category:Ghoulfriends book characters